role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider 2 (Reboot)
|faction=Humanity, Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Rider |species = Cyborg |age = 35 }} Hayato Ichimonji (一文字 隼人 Ichimonji Hayato), formerly known as Katsuhiko Yano (矢野 克彦 Yano Katsuhiko), is an alternate version of the original Hayato Ichimonji from Kamen Rider, the original series. History Formerly known as Katsuhiko Yano, the lover of Asuka Midorikawa, Katsuhiko was killed by the Shocker Inhumanoid Spider, with his lifeless body recovered and turned into a cyborg similar to Hongo. His brain was altered to believe he was a man named Hayato Ichimonji in competition for Asuka's affection. Like all Inhumanoids created by Shocker, Ichimonji suffers the wasting disease that results from being experimented on and needs a transfusion only Shocker scientists can execute to survive. Ichimonji originally served as Hongo's enemy, and later as a hesitant ally who fights to uphold his own principles. He disappears at the end of the battle, leaving his helmet on the road. He has apparently managed to survive the two years following The First, and lives the lifestyle of a popular bar regular in Ginza. Like Hongo, his Hopper uniform has become scarred and dented, including the scratched out remains of the Shocker logo on his gloves and back. However, he still suffers from his body rejecting its reconstruction. Without Shocker's aid to manage his body, the effects on Ichimonji had become more life threatening and debilitating. By the time he returns to support Hongo, he insists on aiding him in spite of his condition. Towards the end of the film, his condition has become so severe that he coughs up blood through the mouth of his mask, and was nearly killed if not for V3's intervention. After the battle, he leaves in a similar manner to the end of his last partnership with Hongo, carrying his helmet over his shoulder. Personality Originally a happy man, Katsuhiko's death has caused him to become more violent, and his once cheerful tone became grim. As a shell of the the man known as Katsuhiko Yano, Hayato Ichimonji has become a brooding and violent anti-hero, who, despite his flaws, still fights to save innocent people from Shocker's ambitions. As his condition worsened, his personality mellowed out slightly, causing him to be more open to Hongo's friendship. Forms |-|The First= The First *Height: 182 cm. *Weight: 71 kg. Ability Perimeters: *Punching Power: 3.5 tons *Kicking Power 30 tons *Maximum Jump Height: 15 Meters *Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 5.2 sec. This is Yano's base form, which allows him to hear at distances of 4 kilometers. He can break a meter thick tree trunk or a metal rod 10 cm thick with his Rider Chop. His Rider Kick has enough power to bend steel supports of buildings. |-|The Next= The Next *Height: 182 cm *Weight: 71 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punching Power: 3.5 tons *Kicking Power: 30 tons *Maximum Jump Height: 15 meters *Maximum Running Speed: 50 meters per 5.2 sec. Due to his constant rejection of the cybernetics in his body, Katsuhiko's armor became a much duller green, and took on a more worn, and battle-damaged look. In this form, Katsuhiko is not physically weaker, but his health is much more dire, causing him to sometimes collapse in battle, or spit up blood through his mask. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Neutral Good Category:Role-Play Characters